The present invention relates to an evaporator device of the type having a turntable, at least two crucibles arranged concentrically on the turntable, each containing a respective material to be to be vaporized, and means for jet heating the materials in the crucibles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,329 discloses a prior art evaporator system in which several recesses are arranged concentrically to one another on a rotatable, circular disc. Each of these recesses serves to receive a respective material to be evaporated or vaporized. The circular disc is rotatable stepwise in order to align a selected one of the recesses with a single heating source.
British Pat. No. 1,318,046 discloses an evaporator system which includes a turntable having concentric grooves for the reception of vaporization materials. An electron jet source is used to heat the vaporization material to evaporation temperatures in closely bounded zones which can be regarded in some respects as crucibles.
West German DE-OS No. 30 10 925 discloses an evaporator system which includes a turntable with concentrically arranged, milled in crucibles for the reception of several vaporization materials. These crucibles are aligned selectively with a single electron jet source for heating the materials contained in the crucibles.
West German DE-OS No. 26 50 215 discloses a system in which the material being evaporated is caused to rotate in order to provide more uniform evaporation.